In the course of the production of target fluids from a well, control of the rate of flow (of target or non-target fluids) is an important consideration. Such control is useful for a number of reasons such as maintaining a production rate that is desirable for any number of reasons, maintaining a rate of production that minimizes flow cutting of well equipment, controlling undesirable rates of fluid exodus from the well or even to shut the well in. Sliding sleeves, safety valves and a host of other valves others are known to the art to control all kinds of properties in all kinds of conditions. Each type of valve has strengths and weaknesses ranging from temperature or flow cut vulnerabilities to where in the well they are physically installable relative to where in the particular well would be an optimal position. Even in view of the many types of valves already at the disposal of well operators, however, there is need for new and different valve configurations to support otherwise undersupported situations.
As well technology continues to advance and configurations of wells change, the above noted need grows. Therefore new valve configurations are a consistently useful addition to the well operator's repertoire.